


Reading Minds

by Tarlan



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone at night, Logan has a fantasy that he cannot share in the light of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM** 2012 - Day 12

Logan's mouth went dry as he watched Scott walk down the stairs to join them. He knew the reason why he had fallen so hard for Jean was also because of Scott.

At night they were his fantasy, bringing him over the edge into ecstasy as he thought of them together, bodies moving as one. He would visualize her skin against Scott's, and the press of Scott's plump lips kissing a path of fire along her body. He would imagine those same lips upon him, sucking and nipping down his body until they wrapped around his engorged cock, only releasing him when he was hard and wanting. He would imagine Jean lying beneath him, her hands bunching the sheets, legs wrapped around his waist as he buried himself deep inside her, and Scott behind him, pushing in, taking him even as he took Jean.

When he came, he felt energized and yet wasted, sated and yet hungry for what he could never have: both of them.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat as Scott gave him a questioning look from where he had stopped on the stairs, relieved when the moment passed unchallenged. As he hoped, Scott believed his thoughts were some place else entirely, and for a moment Logan was almost relieved that Jean wasn't with them, and that Scott did not possess her ability to read minds.

Yet, deep down as he watched Scott walk away, he wished Jean had discovered all of his darkest fantasies, and made them reality.

END


End file.
